Song With No Name
by Queen Etna
Summary: After 2 years,Mitsuki continues her singing career as her regular self without any of the shinigami's help.But while singing,thoughts come spinning in her head about someone...(Warning:Might contain spoilers from the manga) [Mitsuki's point of view]
1. Song With No Name

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or the song "Song with no name"!The anime/manga happily belongs to Arina Tanemura and the song belongs to BoA!If I did own both of them,I would be making lots of mangas and songs!

A/N:Okay,just before I write my fiction,I will tell you some things.This fiction is Mitsuki's point of view,not some other female like Hikari for example.I've been reading lots of fics and they seem to be Takuto's point of view or a regular story when the author explains it.I still never read a fic that's Mitsuki's point of view so I decided just to write a fic about it.This fic is now off my option on my homepage profile(please visit it to see options!) so do not pick it when reviewing or emailing me.This fic is also my first one that I put a disclaimer and little bit things about it.I might also go starting a FMA fic.

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day I would sing my song.I looked at Ooshige-san and she seemed cheerful(must be because theres going to be a party after the concert) today.I was nervous about whats going happen but soon,when I remembered _him_,my fears vanished.I placed my hand to my chest and remembered those sweet memories with him.Can I really make him remember?I ask myself this question and found an answer.

Yes I can.

Ooshige-san asked me if I was afraid but I smiled at her and told her I was okay.I slowly went up the stage.Everybody was like "wow!there she is!" and all I could do was smile at them.Before,when I was singing for Eichi-kun,I only sang for him.I didn't care about anybody else.I sounded so selfish,huh?I didn't even realized Takuto had feelings for me.All I would do is push everything away from me and give my heart to Eichi-kun.Soon,I began to realize that I cant keep thinking Eichi-kun is alive when I know hes gone.Takuto tried to make me realize this but I kept denying him.I was such a fool back then.But now,I want to sing to everyone,especially Takuto and Eichi-kun.

"_Kuchibiru hanarete yuugureno sorani_

_Kieteyuku Melody Namaenonai uta_

_Dareka daisetsuna omoidetta_

_Yuukino kakerawo sotto kureta"_

Those painful words,did I really realize what im saying?Yes,I did.I want to see you again Takuto..I want to see you again too Eichi-kun…but would that mean I would have to forget about you?Would that mean I would have to leave everyone?If I had to do something just to see you again,I would do it.But,if I was to leave my friends,I would be lonely again,even if I could stay an eternity with you.I have realized that after pushing everything away just to be with you Eichi-kun but it didn't work out.I never really realized it but people cared for me.Not just you,but Obaa-san,Tanake,Wakouji-sensei,Ooshige-san,Meroko,Izumi,Jonathan,Madako,Nachi….and especially Takuto.They were always by my side yet I still push them away.I thought they were only trying to ruin our relationship but I was totally wrong.

"_A song for you,a song for me Kasukani kikoeru_

_A song for her,a song for him itsukano bamenga_

_A song for boys,a song for girls Darekaga furimuku_

_A song for friends,a song for lovers Kokoroni kanjiru"_

My song was for everyone,I thought to myself.Everybody looked at me in awe,for I was singing a song for everyone,not just for Eichi-kun or Takuto.I want them to realize I was wrong for singing just for one person.Maybe it might be selfish of me but I have no regrets."Singing for you is my main goal Eichi-kun" is what I would always say before but without a doubt,everybody was moved with it.Before,I didn't want that to happen because I sang my song for only you,I wanted you to be moved by my song Eichi-kun,not anyone else.Yet,I started to not care afterwards what anybody thinked everytime my death day goes nearer.Each passing day,each passing month,everybody started to barge into my personal life but I would push them away.But,ony one person was able to go through,and that was Takuto.On that night,in the forest,he held me in his arms and said those 3 words to me,"I love you".I was surprised someone would love me back at how ruthless I was.I thought Takuto wouldn't love me because he thought I was a selfish person.But still,he didn't hate me.He still loved me even if I would push him away,or hurt him or other people.But that didn't stop me from trying.I then went farther than that,I told him the truth.Even if I don't mean my words,I still said it so he would go away.So he would stop trying to heal my heart from those painful wounds.But even if I said those violent hurtful word,he never left me.And then he said those 3 words that made me realized what I was doing.

"Because you're alive"

Those 3 words,made me realized he was right."Why do people keep healing my wounds?" I asked myself but those 3 words answered my question."Because you're alive".Because im alive…and Eichi-kun is dead.Its impossible to restore life to someone that's dead because that was god's power,not anybody else's.Everytime time passes,I would move,but Eichi-kun would stay behind in the life cycle.I wanted to stop time but,at the same time,I wanted it to move.If I was to die,I would be with Eichi-kun in heaven and be with him together but I was so foolish.Eichi-kun was always by my side the whole time.Everytime I cried,everytime I feel like I wanted to die,he would be by my side to cheer me up.And when I looked up at the moon,my tears would vanish and happiness would flow back into me.

"_Yasashii kotobade tsutsunade agetai_

_Melody wa umare soshite kieteyuku_

_Kizutsuita aiwo iyasa kusuridatta_

_Nemurenai yoruno komoriutadatta"_

Takuto,why did you love me?Why did you wanted to protect me?At first,I thought it was just because I was a good singer that was determined but when you held me in your arms and said those precious words to me,I finally understood you.My scent,my smile,my voice,my body,everything about me made you want to hold me,protect me,or at least,be with me.After a while,I started to develop feelings for you.When I heard about Hikari's boyfriend was you,I had that painful shock,that painful shock that went right through me.Just the same painful thing I felt when Eichi-kun left that day at the airport.That same painful feeling when he told me to forget about him.I thought it was just myself for thinking I felt that feeling but it was no thought anymore when I saw you with Hikari.From just seeing you guys together,that pain came back to me and I felt like crying.When I saw you getting dragged by Hikari,you looked like your human self,with no ponytail and that childish face you had before.Then I realized from that scene that you were no longer Takuto Kira.You were Kira Takuto.

"_A song for dreams,a song for tears Jidaiwo samayoi_

_A song for winds,a song for rain Yozorani kagayaku_

_A song for stars,a song for flowers Kiokuno katasumi_

_A song for cry,a song for smile Kokorode utauyo."_

When you saw me up on the bridge, you remembered why you were there again. It was a mistake for me to go seeing you almost kiss Hikari but I knew you had no regrets.You knew that it was your fault for forgetting about me but after that,you dumped Hikari for me didn't you?But at that time,I didn't care for anymore. I lost my mind right when I saw that scene.I kept thinking, "Why am I here anyway? Why do I even care if Takuto's with Hikari?I love Eichi-kun..I love him,not Takuto…." but when you talked to me in the hospital,I began to realize that i've fallened for you Takuto. I really did love you. Everytime I see you,you tease me and I would get mad but you apologize afterwards. Everytime you could spend time with me,I would be happy that you never forgot about me.Everytime when I was nervous, sad,mad, any emotion, you were there to try to not make me feel alone.Everytime I was sad,I knew that I wasn't alone,I knew you were with me Takuto but I just didn't want to realize it.I wanted to only think that Eichi-kun was the only one there for me,the only one that cared about me.

"Mitsuki-chan!!Mitsuki-chan!!!You did great!!"

cried Ooshige-san,which interrupted my thoughts.I turned to her and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the compliment Ooshige-san.When will my next concert be?"

I asked politely.Ooshige-san sighed.

"Man,you're so into this aren't you?Well,next concert will be next month.Also,I have something important to tell you"

said Ooshige-san with a smile but her voice quickly changed when she said that she had something important to tell me.I started to get a little nervous from how stern Ooshige-san's voice was.

"Mitsuki-chan,you have a fan waiting for you in your hotel name Kira Takuto"

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N:Cliff Hanger!!!Whoo!Wasnt that a good chapter 1 fic?This fic took me one whole day to work on it(mostly because I was distracted by reading FMA manga scans….lol) but I tried to make it perfect!!You must be crying now,reading a romantic,beautiful,yet sad fiction!Please review on how you thought about my fiction!And yes,I do check over my work.Im just too lazy to put a space between commas,periods,ect so don't go telling me that because I had 3 reviews that told me that.I also used BoA's "Song with no name" because that song is sad and it really matches this fic,don't you think?If you want to hear the actual song,visit my ) to hear the song.I also prefer you read this fic while listening to the song so you would understand what this fic is about.For people that still don't really understand it,you see,this fic is based on Mitsuki's thoughts about Eichi and Takuto while singing the song,yet the song was based on everyone even if it was sad.I wont tell you anymore because it will spoil the fiction so think,wonder,read,and review!(lol)

Laharl:Shes crazy,im telling ya….


	2. Takuto You Heard!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite,BoA's Song with no name,and Trish Thuy Trang songs(yes,in my fic there will be Trish(the Vietnamese singer) songs).

A/N:Heh heh,I finally got my idea for this chapter's song!Its going to be "Secret Place" by Trish!

**Chapter 2:Takuto you heard?!?!**

I was quite surprised at what Ooshige-san said but I thought she was joking.I shook my head at her.

"No,that couldn't be Ooshige-san…Takuto's…"

but I didn't want to finish my sentence.I knew that was a total lie because Takuto was in America that time and my song didn't reach there yet.Ooshige-san giggled.

"Well,I just heard about it from Madako,Mitsuki-chan so I don't know if shes lying or not.(sighs) Mitsuki,you take things too seriousily…"

and Ooshige-san left to her office.I stared at her in wonder but I suddenly snapped out of it when I heard Madako's voice.

"Mitsuki!!!!Did Ooshige-san tell you?!?!"

screamed Madako right behind me.I shrieked and soon started to relax.

"Yes,Madako,I heard.But,are you really sure about that?"

I asked.Madako nodded which made me frown slightly.

"Uh-huh.I was going back to the hotel to take a shower when I saw someone at the counter say they want to go to your room and the person said that his name is Kira Takuto"

explained Madako.I knew Madako wouldn't lie to me while saying that because she was my friend.If she did lie,I would have disliked her.

"Oh,I see…well,I'll be going back to my hotel room to see Takuto then….."

but I half-lied.Yes,I did go back to my hotel but I didn't go back to see Takuto.Takuto,the one I loved so much,why did I not believe them?Why did I deny that you were here to see me?But I did knew my answer.I was scared you would only think of me as a singer.I was scared you had someone that you loved already.I was scared that…you wouldn't remember me.

When I came back to my hotel,Takuto wasn't there.I sighed and smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't be here Takuto…."

I whispered.I layed on my couch and stared at ceiling.

"_Theres a secret place,hidden deep and far away_

_Where life is but a dream.Like a fairytale it seems._

_All the leaves are green.Gentle kisses,gentle breeze._

_Underneath the shade,where we waste the days away."_

Takuto,Eichi-kun,am I really selfish?Am I really just a regular girl who wants to be with someone alone?Maybe I am a selfish person but that doesn't mean I cant accomplish it.I stare at myself and smile.If life can really be a dream,maybe it might be like a fairytale.Be my knight,be my prince,I wouldn't care.I just want to be with you in your arms.My love,my confession,is no fairytale.

"_Deep within the trees,mountain and streams._

_Is my secret place for always._

_Deep within my soul,I'll always know_

_Of a fantasy place faraway."_

Is being with you wrong?Is being alone with you,selfish?Just like with you Eichi-kun,I wanted you to myself.But,you wanted me to yourself too.In my thoughts,I think of you being there by my side in a faraway place.We held hands,we smiled,we did things every couple would do together,in secret.But sometimes,I wanted to tell people about our relationship.But,I was scared that you just thought of me as a sister to you Eichi-kun.I was scared that if I said to everyone we were a couple,you would hate me for that.

"_Theres a secret place,where our love will always stay._

_Forever in time,like the stars up in the sky._

_Flowers all around.Magic moments,magic sounds._

_Where life is but a dream.Like a fairytale is seems."_

Takuto,when I first meant you,I lied.I thought you were a great person at first right when I saw you.Yeah,maybe I was surprised to see someone coming out of Eichi-kun's calendar but without your's and Meroko's help,I wouldn't be who I am now.You guys supported me but mostly it was you that helped me through my dream Takuto.Soon,I thought of you more of a 'guy' than a friend.We both had magic moments like every fairytale.Sometimes,I would wish it would last until the sun sets and the moon rises.

"_Deep within the trees,mountain and streams._

_Is my secret place for always._

_Deep within my soul,I'll always know_

_Of a fantasy place faraway_

_Deep within the trees,mountain and streams,_

_Is my secret place for always._

_Deep within my soul,I'll always know_

_Of a fantasy place faraway_

_Deep within the trees,mountain and streams,_

_Is my secret place for always._

_Deep within my soul,I'll always know_

_Of a fantasy place…_

_Somewhere faraway"_

"Oi,nice song Mitsuki"

called someone.I quickly sat up and turned to see to my surprise,Takuto.

"Ta….Takuto……..?"

I asked surprisingly.Takuto nodded.

"You didn't seem to believe Madako eh?I knew you wouldn't.I mean,who would believe that someone they loved as a shinigami would be here when that someone forgot their memories?"

**End of chapter 2.**

A/N:Cliffhanger,AGAIN!Haha,lol.Sorry if this chapter was kinda short.Also,the song chorus was actually sung 4 times at the end of the second verse but I didn't want to add the last chorus because well,its weird to hear the same chorus 4 times.Now,why did I pick "Secret Place" by Trish?Because that song is well,romantic and its about a secret place(lol) where lovers stay together forever,in secret.You should listen to one of Trish's songs too because they sound nice.Also,next chapter's song is from Full Moon Wo Sagashite(smile).Try and guess what song it is.


	3. You are not real

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of Ryu's songs(from Winter Ballad) in this/these chapter(s).

A/N:Sorry but I lied.After a while (actually after a few months) I finally got good songs for this fiction so,sorry about the lie about writing the next chapter with a FMWS song.

**Chapter 3:You are not real…**

I almost fainted from shock just from seeing you,Takuto.I was ready to get a heart attack when you smirked.

"Ha,got you huh,Mitsuki?"

I didn't really understand what he meant until I saw him transform into what I dreaded most for him to be,Izumi Rio.

"….I knew it…he wouldn't be here to see me…….."

I whispered.Even though I knew it wasn't possible,I still had hope it would be him.I felt like crying but not a tear came.Izumi gave a small laugh.I thought he was teasing me but I knew he wasn't.

"I was just joking Mi-ki.Please don't cry.If Takuto was here,he would have been hating me for doing such a thing to you but I couldn't help it.You needed to be tricked by something to get the old Mi-ki back but I guess you've gotten more serious now,huh?"

asked Izumi.I nodded silently without speaking.For 2 years,I stopped becoming the weak but persistent Mitsuki everyone always took care of.I decided to be strong but still persistent without anybody taking over me.I tried my best to do that,without help from the people dearest to me.I tried to act strong without Meroko,Izumi,Jonathan…..Takuto……near me anymore.But,it was hard trying to forget about them,even though it sounded easy.Everyday,I would look out the window and think to myself,"They aren't here anymore.Now I have to be strong and serious".Nobody said anything to me about my characteristics changing until Izumi said I've gotten more serious than before.I was happy but I was also sad at the same time.Half of me wanted to be strong while the other half wanted me to stay as my normal self without changing.I took the changing path but it was hard to go through it.But while going through this path,I started thinking if this is what Takuto wants.If he did see me right now,will he fall for me?If he still had his memories,will he still love me?As I thought,I found a solution but I didn't like it so much.It made me reconsider the path I chose.I started to remember that Takuto loved me when I was myself.He didn't want me to change.He said so himself in the forest….

"Even though you were weak,you never gave up.Thats the part I like about you that makes me want to hold you in my arms"

I cherished those words he said.But now I regretted the path I chose.Now that I made it this far,will I really keep it or will I give it up and go to the other path?I felt like crying now,I wanted to let it out but I didn't want Izumi to see.All I did was smile at him,which made him startled abit.

"Watch my concert that will be in a month and you will see if im really serious or not"

(1 month later…..)

"Mitsuki-chan,are you ready?Its time for the concert!"

cried Ooshige-san.I gave her a reassuring smile to show that I was ready.Ooshige-san looked at me excitedly and pushed me on stage.I was kind of embarrassed seeing everyone getting ready for the concert.I even saw Izumi floating above everyone staring at me like a hawk.I waved at my fans and at Izumi but no one noticed that I was waving at him too.As soon as I was done,a lady came up onto the stage.

"Hello everyone!Welcome to Mitsuki's second concert!Today Mitsuki will be singing a song from her album,'Love Notes'!"

cried the lady.Everyone was roaring which made me giggle abit.Soon,the lights went dark and everyone was all quiet.A tune came up and I was going to sing.

"_You will never come back to me and you cant do it,_

_please stop doing so,you comfort me like this…"_

Takuto….even though I hope for you to come back,you will never do.You dont….no,you cant because you don't remember me.All those times we had together,are they really real?Is it okay for you to remember them?Of course,that should be an obvious answer but as you think about it…you might reconsider.Now that you're a human and not a shinigami,you can live the life you've always wanted to.But,if you do that….then you don't need me anymore.I was part of your shinigami life,not your human life.Even though its right for you to love me,even if its been 2 years,you should move on now.

"_If I cant see you again,I want to forget_

_all about you that hold me"_

If this is how everything's going to be…I want to forget about everything I did with you.I want to forget I even meant you.I want to forget the times we've spent together.I want to forget everything about you.It would tear my life apart if I cant see you again so the best thing for me to do is to forget.But even if I do forget,it would hurt me not to remember about you.I loved you so much….why must it be so hard?

"_Whenever I want to laugh,you make me cry…_

_You keep me from doing even one thing I want…_

_Whenever I miss you,you break me down like this_

_Even though I try to forget,I cannot do it"_

I still remember all those times when we talked…you would always make me sad,even though you were right.It would hurt me to know that you were correct but I knew telling the truth is not as bad as lying.When I don't see you,I would be worried.Even now,I still miss you.I would break down like when something stops working.I would wait for your return,even if I knew you might never,since you don't remember.I looked so strong and serious but in the inside,im a weak girl.Even though I try to brush it off,I cannot do it.

"And that everyone,is the song "The Beginning Until Now"!Thank you for coming and I hope you like the concert!"

cried the lady after I was done.Everyone started leaving one by one except Izumi.I started to stare into space until someone tapped me on the back.I turned around,just to see Izumi looking quite amazed.I had a questioning look on my face which made him chuckle.

"Hmph,Mi-ki,you never changed one bit,huh?You still sound like before.Keep it up and maybe you might get a surprise…."

And Izumi disappeared right before my eyes.I started to wonder what he meant by "surprise" but my thoughts were interrupted when Ooshige-san called me.I quickly went to her so she could drive me back to my hotel.

* * *

I looked at the ceiling as the sky turned dark.I was already in bed,even though it was only 7 o' clock.I didn't felt like staying up so I decided to sleep early.Things were spinning in my head with ideas and thoughts about Takuto.I tried to empty my mind but it was no use.I sighed in disbelief but in my heart,I knew I was glad to have my mind filled with everything about you,Takuto.But then,I realized something I never thought about this whole time… 

"_Are you okay without me…?_"

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N:Yay!Im finally updated this story!Sorry it took so long!I needed to find a better song and I finally thought of one!I used this song because it really match of what I was writing.I know,it kind of took me a long time but I'm currently writing another story on paper so I was getting writers block for any other story on this site.I hope you like this chapter since I put my heart into it(especially the first chapter).Next chapter will be about Takuto's life so don't worry!Now,review!


	4. This song only matches you

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of Ryu's songs from Winter Ballad.

A/N:Well,I just got an idea of today's chapter and its going to be quite sad.Sorry if this isn't what you wanted so please don't flame me with the "WHAT!" because this is only the beginning of the story.

**Chapter 4:This song only matches you**

"Hey everyone!Today,we'll be interviewing someone very special!"

cried Miss.Shikaki.It was lunch time and I wanted to turn on the radio.Ooshige-san,Wakouji-sensei,and Izumi were also with me.We didn't much care about the radio until we heard the second part of who she was interviewing.

"And guess what!I will be interviewing Route-L's past singer,Kira Takuto!".

I felt my heart almost stopped.Everyone started staring at the radio with a shock face.I wanted to cry but I couldn't.I felt as though something was wrong but I couldn't get a straight solution.All I did was stare at the radio.

"Oi,baka,you don't have to make it so exciting.Also,I would like to let all my fans hear my singing before interviewing since I know they've been waiting for this"

said Takuto.I didn't respond at all but turned the volume louder.It was so great to hear your voice again Takuto but….I knew you weren't acting like a normal person because of me.I knew someone else was in your heart but I tried to not think about that.Soon,a soft tune picked up.

"_When I met you for the first time…_

_You were a young lady…upon your hair was a violet flower_

_With a smile you said to me,_

_To far away…like a bird…you wished to fly_

_When I saw you again,you had matured greatly…_

_With sweat beads you smilingly said to me_

_Even the smallest thing can make you cry_

_When I saw you for the last time…_

_You were peaceful,looking beyond the window to far away_

_With a smile you said me"_

"How was that everyone?That was Takuto's second album song,"Violet"!"

cried Shikaki.Violet…that was a nice name for the song.I loved the song so much,even though I just listened to it.Those feelings from before with Takuto started to come back to me…I love that feeling.I started to stare into space with all these feelings until Miss.Shikaki continued talking.

"So tell me Mr.Kira,why did you write that song?I know there must be a good relationship reason to write such a classical song"

said Shikaki.It took a few minutes for Takuto to answer.I wanted to burst out crying but not a tear came.I didn't want to cry….I didn't want people to get worried about me.

"I wrote that song…because it represented the person I love currently.She was always smiling,even when things were bad.Even though she knew she was weak,she never gave up.This song…….it represented Miya…"

replied Takuto.Everyone was shock.I felt as though my heart would shatter any second.Takuto,the second person I loved the most,the one I wanted to be with forever,the person….that I didn't want to leave me.I knew this was going to happen.I knew…Takuto would be gone from me.Gone from my life,gone from touch,gone from my heart.Takuto,if you did regain your memories,you would leave me,wouldn't you?Just like with Hikari,you broke up with her because now you loved me.But this time…its me that you will be breaking up with.Now,I felt our memories together was fake.Takuto,if this is really going to happen,then I don't want to remember about you.I don't want to have memories of you,I don't want to have thoughts about you,I don't…..I don't….I don't……!

"Eh!Mitsuki!Are you alright?Mitsuki-chan!"

(At the hospital)

"Eh….?"I looked around.Ooshige-san,Wakouji-sensei,and Izumi was right by my side.They all looked troubled but I didn't say anything.After a few minutes,Ooshige-san spoke first.

"Mitsuki-chan,are you alright?You scared us to death!You suddenly fainted right after Takuto's interview which made us so worried!"

cried Ooshige-san.I gave her a reassuring smile to show that I was okay.Suddenly,Wakouji-sensei grabbed hold of my hand,which got me quite startled.

"Mitsuki,if theres anything wrong,please tell us.We want to help you but if you keep this locked up in yourself,we cant do anything to help"

explained Wakouji-sensei.I nodded as tears came down my cheeks.Ooshige-san and Wakouji-sensei stared at me with worrying eyes.

"Ooshige-san,Wakouji-sensei,Izumi….this is so hard for me.I thought for sure Takuto would say his song was for me but he didn't.He didn't because he doesn't remember me.It hurts so much for him to not know me at all.And also,hes dating another girl.If he regained his memories,he would have still left me since hes living a new life as a human.I love him so much….I want him to love me back too….I don't want to move on when I know Takuto could have been with me……"

and I let all my tears come out.I couldn't stop,I didn't want to.I felt so weak now,since Takuto was not by my side anymore.Everytime when I need him,he wont come back.Everytime when I need lecturing,he wont be there to do it.Now,I would have to live a life without him watching over me.After a while,Wakouji-sensei stood up.

"Mitsuki,I know this is going hard for you but you have to try not to be weak.Remember that we all are your strength for not being alone.You cant always count on one person to be everything that makes you alive.I know you can do this Mitsuki"

and Wakouji-sensei left.Ooshige-san looked at her watch and suddenly got startled.

"Oh darn,I have to go now Mitsuki-chan.Stay in bed until you get better!Bye!"

and she rushed out through the door.I giggled a little just seeing Ooshige-san all panick-y.Izumi stared at where Ooshige-san left until she was gone.Afterwards,he stared at me,which made me feel all nervous inside.

"Well Mi-ki,I have to go back to the underworld for some important business.Stay where you are until I come back.I don't want to go losing you or boss will kill me"

and he flew away.I stared as he spread his angel wings out and flew out the window.It was sad,that only I could see shinigamis.It makes me feel lonely that only I could talk to them and see them instead of other people.Thinking about this,I took out the flute Takuto gave me.The flute he told me to blow when I needed him.I smiled a little when I saw there was still the ribbon on it,even if its been 2 years.

"Phooo…….."

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N:So,what do you think?I kind of rushed through this chapter so it didn't sound too sad but I hope you liked it.Yeah,I know,it sounds kind of bad that Takuto loves some other girl but hey,as I told you in the beginning of this chapter,this is only the beginning of the story so just wait until all these things happen.Now,you must be wondering why I named this chapter "This song only matches you".Well,if you read the lyrics of the song more clearly,doesn't it match Mitsuki?Of course,you don't know about Miya so you don't know if this song matches Miya but even so,the lyrics sound like its describing Mitsuki.Well,please review!


	5. Come back,im lost

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of Ryu's songs from Winter Ballad.

A/N:Hey everyone!Yes,its me again,writing again,the next chapter of this story!I know,im quickly updating this story daily but this is because my idea is flowing in my head a lot so I want to type it out before I forget.Now,enjoy today's chapter!

**Chapter 5:Come back,im lost…**

I don't get it….why am I upset like this?I knew this was going to happen but…why?Why do I feel so lost now?I stared at the window as rain started coming down from the sky.I never felt this way since I started to think about Eichi-kun's death.Do I really ache for your return Takuto?Am I always going to be miserable like this if you don't come back to me?Even though just recently I heard your voice,im already starting to miss it so much.Why cant you come and visit me at least?Im so weak now without you,please come back….

"_I wont cry for you,I wont do that kind of thing now_

_Please don't do that,I cant be soothed…"_

No,I wont cry for you Takuto,I wont.I don't want to look like a weak girl who needs everyone to worry and care.Even when I feel like crying,I wont.I don't want you to just come back to me because you saw me crying.I want you to come back to me when you really want to.But I know this wont ever happen,since you don't even recognize me.Please,don't come back to me just because you don't want me to cry.This wont make me happy at all,because then I would know you only wanted to be with me for my own happiness but I care for you too Takuto.I don't just care about myself,I want you to be happy too.I want you to smile and say "I love you" as if you care for me.

"_The truth is I want to forget it all_

_When I couldn't see you I realized you were my everything_

_When I want to smile,will you look at me and cry?_

_Which is my one hope that you can't do it at all_

_When I want you to look at me,will I fall apart?_

_No matter how you try to forget,can you forget?"_

Takuto…the truth is,I really want to forget about you.Even if my heart says no,I have to.You don't belong to me anymore.But,when I couldn't see you,I realized you really were everything to me.When you come back,I would smile,but I would hope you would look at me and cry and say "Im sorry" but you cant do that at all.Now that you are with someone else,will I fall apart when I want you to look at me?No matter how hard you try to forget my lonely face,can you forget it?

"_To love only one person is tough_

_But I honestly didn't know that"_

Its hard,loving one person for a long time.Its even harder to forget about that person.But I didn't know that until now.I had this feeling when Eichi-kun left me but it wasn't this hard.Eichi-kun before,even if hes gone,he still loved me,which made me slightly happy.But Takuto…he doesn't remember me.He doesn't love me anymore.I felt a few tears flowed down my cheeks.

"_The truth is I want to forget it all_

_When I couldn't see you I realized you were my everything_

_When I want to smile,will you look at me and cry?_

_Which is my one hope that you can't do it at all_

_When I want you to look at me,will I fall apart?_

_No matter how you try to forget,can you forget?"_

Even though im crying like this,I really want to forget all the memories we had together.It hurts that I cant see you anymore,just when I realized you were everything to me.I hope for you to cry when I smile but now I know you cant do that.I will break down if I see you look at me so don't.No matter how I want to forget,I can never,even if I really want to so much.If you were going to hurt me like this,then I would have never fallen for you.

* * *

"Takuto-kun!What was with that interview with Missy Shikaki?" 

asked Miya when Takuto came home.Miya was currently making lunch,which shes doing horribly.Takuto tried to act as though he liked the smell of the lunch.

"Oh,you heard it?Well,you've always been with me and helped me after I came to America so you could at least say I like you"

replied Takuto with a childish face.Miya sighed.

"Takuto-kun,I told you,I don't like you.I already have a boyfriend.Please stop saying those embarrassing things on the radio or I will really hate you…"

said Miya.Takuto nodded but he still had his care-free face.After making lunch,Miya turned on the T.V and began watching the news while eating a bag of chips.Takuto started to eat his _good_ lunch that Miya made.As soon as the the news was talking about recent stories,Miya almost dropped her bag of chips.Takuto noticed Miya's face was in shock so he watched the news to see what it was talking about.

"Top story today is that the popular singer Mitsuki Kouyama recently today fainted right after Kira Takuto's interview.People say that Mitsuki was Kira's fan and fainted from shock of Kira's song that he wrote for Miya Rikyou.Mitsuki was takened to the hospital but it wasn't serious.We asked Mr.Wakouji and Masami Ooshige if they could tell us the real reason why Mitsuki fainted but they wont answer.We will try to get her answer as soon as she comes out of the hospital so please stay tune for the answer!"

Miya almost fainted hearing about me in such a state that she grabbed hold of Takuto.Takuto looked shock but he didn't say anything.

"C'mon,Mero!We have to visit Mitsuki Mero!"

cried Miya as she started to shake Takuto.Takuto had a questioning look on his face which made Miya stop.

"Why are you saying "Mero"…?"

asked Takuto.Miya didn't answer for a few seconds.

"It doesn't matter Mero!Lets go!"

and Miya rushed out the door to the hospital while grabbing hold of Takuto.

"_Wait for me Mitsuki…!"_

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N:So,what do you think?Liked it?Yeah,I kind of rushed the ending part but in the beginning,I made it good.Now,I wonder why Miya said Mero….?Haha,you must be knowing who she is now,right (there was another hint about it in the news but I wont tell you where)?If you still don't know who Miya is,then that's also okay.If you do know,then don't go spoiling it to people or saying it in the reviews,okay?Just keep it to yourself and if you do,I might write chapter 6….


End file.
